Fresh Pickled Toad
by The fishes
Summary: Oneshot: Valentine's Day. Harry Proposes to Ginny. How does he do it? Read and find out. All fluff and Aww.


**AN: I wish he belonged to me but Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 **February 14, 2002**

Ginny Weasley blew on her mug of hot coffee, lost in thought. She glanced briefly at the date and shook her head. She had not been a big fan of Valentine's Day since her disastrous first year at Hogwarts and Harry believed in celebrating any and every day as Valentine's Day. She shook her head at the article in the prophet. With a whole world of news, all that they cared about was Harry Potter's big plans for Valentine's Day. Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard footsteps coming her way, her wand was drawn and ready before the door opened.

"Its just me!" Hermione Granger said, holding her hands up.

"The best advice you ever gave me?" Ginny asked evenly.

"To go out and date other people and be a little more yourself in front of Harry." Hermione replied calmly.

"I had "don't you dare get pregnant, Weasley", pegged down as the best." Ginny replied with a grin.

"Why do you insist on checking every time?" Hermione grumbled, "This place is a bloody fortress. Magical as well as structural, its not as if someone can just come barging in and amount an attack."

"Harry insists." Ginny said rolling her eyes, "He is pretty paranoid about it too."

"Can't blame him, can we?" Hermione asked rubbing her forehead.

"What's up with you? You look stressed." Ginny asked.

"What are you getting Harry for Valentine's Day?" Hermione asked, "I don't really believe in these stupid holidays but they are very important for Ron; not that he would admit to it."

"Nothing." Ginny said. "I have not been a big fan of this day since I was eleven and Harry doesn't believe in this madness either. He is out on a mission, would probably return this weekend."

"That's bloody fantastic." Hermione grumbled, "I don't know what to get, Ron."

"Give him sex." Ginny advised. "That would throw him."

Hermione shot her a dirty look. Ginny shrugged.

"Fine." She sighed, "Order his favourite take out. Throw in some candles, make it about him. Give him your undivided attention. It's Ron, nothing would make him happier. Give him sex in the end though."

"That's not a bad idea." Hermione said biting her lip.

"That's a bloody good idea." Ginny said.

Hermione snorted. "Hey Ginny, What's this?"

Ginny turned to look in the direction Hermione pointed at. A box was sitting on the counter behind her. She levitated the box to where Hermione and Ginny were sitting.

"Let's open it at the count of three." The war had made her suspicious of everything.

The box opened and filled the room with smoke which cleared to reveal a cake which was shaped as a jar of freshly pickled toads.

"What the-" Ginne gasped.

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad," Harry said leaning casually against the door of the kitchen, laughter filling his eyes and voice. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"You didn't!" Ginny said flabbergasted, stalking Harry as he backed out of the kitchen.

"His hair is as dark as blackboard." Harry said, nodding in agreement, grinning wildly.

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny shrieked as she chased him. Harry laughed.

"I wish he was mine." He sang, running ahead of her, "He is- oof! You cheated, Weasley."

Ginny grinned, straddling him as he lay on the floor, a result of her tripping jinx.

"You complete idiot!" Ginny said swatting his shoulder.

"I wish he was mine." Harry sang again. "He is really divi-"

"Don't finish it." Ginny said, placing a hand on his mouth, blushing deep red and eyes flashing dangerously. "I will hurt you if you do."

Harry started laughing.

"I can't believe Hermione helped you." She whined which made him laugh harder, till she looked at him closely. His hair looked curly and longer than the last time she had seen him. His hands looked delicate-

"YOU!" She gasped.

"Polyjuice Potion has it's perks. Won't you say?"

"You- you- you-mmmph" Her rant was cut short as Harry kissed her soundly. She melted into the kiss. Merlin! She missed this absolutely annoying man.

"I don't know why I love you so much." She muttered ruefully, making him laugh. "You should laugh more, you oaf. It suits you."

Harry rolled, pinning her under him. "Give me more reasons to." He whispered huskily in her ear, tracing the shell with his tongue. She whimpered, the things this man could make her feel.

"Ginny." He whispered against her lips. "Look at me, please."

She opened her eyes to look into his eyes which were ablaze with emotion.

"Marry me. Nothing would make me happier." He whispered, his breath tickling her cheek.

Her breath hitched. She stared at him for a long minute, making sure that he wasn't joking.

"Okay." She whispered not really trusting herself to say much. Harry grinned, slipping the ring on her finger. She examined it, it was a delicate ring.

"It's precious." She whispered.

"It's a family heirloom." He said kissing her forehead.

"Now come on." He said rolling off her and getting to his feet. "I need to get my gift from you."

"I didn't get you anything." Ginny said, taking his hand and getting to her feet.

"Weren't you just preaching a few minutes ago that sex was as good a gift as anything else?" He said innocently.

"You are incorrigible, Potter." She said.

"Only when it comes to you, love." He said kissing her forehead before taking her hand and dragging her along.

They had taken a few steps when he stopped and turned to face her, his expression serious.

"The hero who conquered the Dark Lord." He said with a straight face before taking off.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER." Ginny screamed chasing after him.

That's how the tradition was started and their children never understood why Harry would get their mum the same cake on Valentine's Day. Or why would their mother chase their father around the house as he sang along a very stupid song. Or why would their mother prank their father mercilessly for days. Voldemort had aimed to be many things, not even in his worst nightmares had he thought that he would play cupid to his nemesis.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this oneshot as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's inspired from random Tumblr post I came across but I absolutely loved the idea. After all Harry is a Marauder's son.**

 **So, this is how I think he proposed to her.**

 **Please read and review. Let me know how you found it.**

 **Much love**

 **The Fishes**


End file.
